


His first time

by Suriee



Series: Chack oneshots [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: “You have to be careful Spicer. And you have to do it slowly! What part of 'is my first time' you didn't understand?”





	His first time

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Xiaolin Showdown**   
> 
> 
> A thing I wrote long, _long_ time ago.
> 
>  **Note:** Please notice english is not my first language and this is one of my first attempts to write in this language. Thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here _(just be nice with me please)._

## His first time

“Spicer, wait.”  


“What? C'mon Chase, you said we would do it.”  


“I know but— Your hands are cold. And your fingers are too long.”  


“My fingers are normal sized! And look, I'm rubbing my hands, see? They're warm now.”  


“Did you wash your hands?”  


“Chase, my hands will end dirty if I manage— Okay! Yes! I did wash them. Are you ready?”  


“Ugh...”  


“C'mon, I do it all the time, is not a big deal.”  


“Mhn...”  


“Isn't that bad. It hurts a bit at the beginning but you get used to it. And when we finish you'll feel way better.”  


“... Okay. Go ahead.”

“...”

“W−Wait, Spicer, is too much, stop.”  


“Shh, it's okay, relax...”  


“Don't try to 'relax' me Spicer! You said it wasn't painful at all! And it is!”  


“I swear will be over soon, okay? Just relax and everything will be fine.”  


“Ugh... Wait! You are far too rough!”  


“I have to Chase, it has to—”  


“I understand you need to use force but being this rough is not right.”  


“Chase...”  


“... It hurts...”  


“I know, just... Relax, take a deep breath and let everything flow. It will be over before you know it.”  


“Fine.”

“...”  


“Slow! Do it _slowly!_ ”  


“Oh my— Chase! C'mon!”  


“You have to be careful Spicer. And you have to do it slowly! What part of _'is my first time'_ you didn't understand?”

“Oh man, I'm sorry for not buying the lie that after thousand years this is the first time you get a blackhead in your lip!”  


“Don't say that outloud! Is just a blackhead Chase, everybody gets them!”  


“Not a Heylin warrior!”  


“ _Especially_ a Heylin warrior who has been eating too much chocolate lately.”  


“... Fine. Just end with my misery already.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my works go check my tumblr blog, I have more in there.
>
>>   
>  ▹[Requests are open.](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq)   
> 


End file.
